


Partners in Dance

by breaththatwalks



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has a new date for the dance<br/>Maliver, post-Serenity, Wash survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

To Mal, crime and dance have always been intertwined. Ever since his very first job, breaking into a grand hall to steal some precious jewels.  
His momma taught him when he was young, and he ain't lost it yet.  
On earlier jobs, he would dance with Kaylee, and stick Wash and Zoe together. His first mate wasn't too happy about being forced with the mustache man she despised, but it only took a few waltzes to wear her down. Then Mal had to try hard to break them apart.  
Kaylee was always a pleasure to be with, giggling and pointing out all the new shiny things rich folk had, but it was never romantic. Just like a father watching fondly over his daughter.  
Inara always took these opportunities to be with a client, and she never passed up an opportunity to make Mal jealous.

There hadn't been much dances since the doctor and his witch came aboard, but now in the quiet after Mr. Universe's planet, it wasn't long before there was a new fancy shindig to go to.  
Badger called him up (They were on much better terms now, almost partners. Goodness knows how THAT happened.) with a plan to infiltrate the place and plant some devices so Badger's gang could get in there the next day. An easy job, one that would be welcome.  
Inara was thrilled, naturally, and quickly gushed over how handsome and rich the man who would be taking her was.   
Zoe was pleased, but didn't show it. Chances to have time with her husband were few and far between, especially with Mal's feelings on crew relationships.

He was much happier on his way to the engine room. Kaylee was always excited at a chance to wear her pink and frilly dress. He was halfway there when Simon stopped him.  
"Captain, may I have a word?"  
"Out of medical supplies again?"  
"Actually, sir, it's about the dance."  
That caught the captain off-guard.  
He looked at the doctor and gestured for him to continue.  
"I was wondering if I could take Kaylee."  
That really caught him off-guard.  
"Look, sir, I know it ain't your favorite, but it's hard having and on-ship relationship, and a chance to get away-"  
Mal cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Please, spare me the details."  
The captain pondered this briefly. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact he had caught the mechanic and the doctor in some compromising situations before, but he loved Kaylee and the pure joy at having the doctor ask her out? Priceless.  
He sighed. "Fine. Just don't run off."  
As Simon ran down to the engine room, Mal was stuck.The only way to get into the hall was with a date. He wandered down to the cargo bay and leaned on the railing. Could Badger give him one? Probably, but he'd hate to see the kind of women that would be. 

The sound of music hit his ear, and he looked down only to find River doing some kid of graceful ballet to a tune on the old radio Kaylee had fixed up. Her blue dress billowed out as she leapt in the air, and Mal smiled as his problem melted away.

"Hey, River."  
She looked up, so absorbed in her dance she hadn't noticed him.  
"Want to come to a real dance?"  
Her smile made his heart overflow.


	2. The Celebration

Mal looked over at the girl on his arm, smiling as he watched her eyes widen with amazement at the glittering walls and chandeliers and swirls on silk on the dance floor.  
He led her to the side, chuckling at he reaction. "Bit different from Serenity, eh?"  
She looked over at him. "Thank you."  
He blushed a tad, then shook it off. Blushing? Come on, Mal, pull yourself together.  
"We look mighty suspicious standing in the corner doing nothin'."  
She smirked at him. "Why Captain, are you asking me to dance?"

. . .

This dance was different, and Mal could feel it. The few times he had danced with Zoe, it had been all about the job. Sure, they could both dance well, but they weren't really paying attention. With the once time with Inara, it had been almost like a fight, both trying to be in control. And with Kaylee, it was happy and bouncy, but more of a game then anything else, usually she would pull away to look at something before it was done.  
But with River . . . she was without a doubt the best dance partner he had had, both of them flowing smoothly over the dance floor, working well but with a sense of excitement, almost danger, but the good kind, where anything could happen.

. . .

River stopped dancing, looking over in the direction of the buffet table. On it was a huge golden chocolate fountain, bigger then any Mal had seen. It had even surprised him.  
He sighed, letting go of her. "Go on, go see it." he said, like he would with Kaylee. She frowned at him. "Nonsense. You are my escort and will join me."  
She pulled him over to it, giggling almost like a child. Surprising himself, he reached over and took a mango and dipped it in before handing it to her. She smiled, and she looked like the child she was supposed to be, but at the same time looking gorgeous and mature in the dress she had dragged him out to shop for.

. . .

Thet just ending a waltz before River pulled away reluctantly.  
"Captain, shouldn't we get the others so as to plan out our our job?"  
Mal looked over at Wash and Zoe,staring into each other eyes, then at Simon and Kaylee in a corner laughing at some joke."Nah, we can handle it. Besides, your brother is actually not making a fool of himself over there."  
River sighed and shook her head. "He can be such a boob."

. . .

It was ten or eleven dances before they remembered the job again.  
"Shouldn't we start soon? The dance will be ending shortly." River said, though her face said she would rather never stop dancing.  
"Nah, I did that yesterday. Easy job. Being paid far too much for it."  
She swirled around him, he dress flowing. "Then may I inquire as to the pretense on your invitation?"  
He pulled her close to him, looking down at her face flushed with excitement. "How else way I supposed to ask you out without your brother knowing?"  
Then he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
